Tom
Tom is actually a Freddy-like catronic. He is also the main antagonist of all. Appearance Tom is a grey cat robot that wears a red shirt and green shorts. He has his tail a bit shredded at the end. Tom has silver eyebrows. Locations Tom starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates Kit and Louie. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other catronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving only his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Tom is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Tom is more active in the dark. Tom will not be visible if another catronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Tom on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Kit or Louie's presence. Tom will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in the Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior Tom's behavior is somewhat weird. He usually doesn't moves until Night 3. It is possible that Tom is studying the player and how to get in the office for the first two nights, as he set Kit and Louie to wander first. Tom doesn't really appears in bright places, as he keeps putting himself in darker places, also in this point, the player might cannot see him very well, as he hides in dark places, which it is opposed to Kit and Louie who usually appears in brighter places. Tom has an ability to sneak in the office when the right door was opened. That explains that he is a sneaker or maybe a spy. Tom can sneak in when after Night 4. Although the others doesn't have this ability. Tom cannot be spot in the blind spots, and, like Kinhurom, the lights will never show his reflection or shadow. It's possible that he dodges the light because he usually hides in darker spots, or maybe he is not close to the office yet. If the player really needs to regonizes wherever he is, a deep laugh was heard. Means Tom don't usually use footsteps as a signal, but he laughs to give an attention or a warning that he is coming closer to the player. Sometimes, Tom's footsteps can be heard rather than laughing, that also describes he doesn't always laugh wherever he goes. If Tom is at the East Hall corner, he maybe a few steps away before entering the office. This is really hard and frightening, because if he laughs while he was there and the right door is opened, means he already snuck in, preparing to end the night himself. This situation happens in any night when only he is active, rarely happen in the third night. If the power ran out, Tom will always come for the player. This can happen even he is inactive in that night. Tom will play a jingle song as his face constantly flashes at the left door. If the time is nearing 6 AM, Tom will display the song longer and may delay his attack. If the power ran out and it's not close to 6 AM, he will display the song shorter, and he will suddenly stop displaying. After the song was cut off, the player can hear footsteps coming nearer and becomes louder as he is coming closer to the player, and screams at the player's face. Trivia *The music that Tom usually plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. An in-game version can be found below. *Tom's tune can be heard in Night 4's phone call, implying Tom could have been involved in the death of Phone Guy. *Tom's jingle can be heard when he is in the Kitchen. *Tom and Kinhurom is the only catronics that needs to be always checked otherwise they will end the player's lives. *Tom will always follow the places Louie usually went. He also used the places that are the right side of the building. *Kinhurom and him are also the ones that have fixed locations. *Tom may have no ability to disable the door and lights buttons or teleport, his sneaky character can also end the night. *Tom has a counterpart Photo Negative Tom, who is actually himself in a negative color and eyeless. *Tom is the only catronic that approaches both doors. He used the right door for his standard attack after snuck in, and the left door when the power ran out. *Tom is the only catronic that fools the player by messing them around. This is proven true because if he does get in to you, he waits until jumpscares you, unlike others. Category:Catronics Category:Five Nights at Thomas's